


You Remembered?

by foxanddanapetrie



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: But I don’t care, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, One Shot, maybe a bit corny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxanddanapetrie/pseuds/foxanddanapetrie
Summary: Ruth’s birthday and Harry surprises her! Just a short super fluff one shot based on some Tumblr prompts.
Relationships: Ruth Evershed/Harry Pearce
Kudos: 5





	You Remembered?

It was Ruth’s birthday. The eighth one since he’s known her. He was well aware of her birthday rule- no fuss. It was the one day of the year she could ask for peace, simplicity, mundanity. But this was the first year where it seemed as though things had called down. Lucas was dead, his career was hanging in the balance but he couldn’t give a toss, and they deserved a break. 

He wasn’t on the grid much anymore so he waited for her on their bench alongside the Thames. 

“Hey.” He said, looking up at her as she silently approached him.”

“Hi.” She smiled. “Come here often?”

“Only for a beautiful woman.” She sat. “Happy birthday.”

She looked at her hands in her lap. Still embarrassed after all these years. “Thank you.”

They sat in silence for a while, watching the people pass by. “Wanna come to mine tonight?”

_ There it is. _

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”

“I just have to stop at the store, pick up a few things. I’ve got almost no food...and maybe a bottle or two of wine.”

“Ok, can I bring anything?”

“Just yourself.” She wasn’t looking at him, still occupied with wringing her hands, but she was grinning.

Harry wouldn’t be a spook if he didn’t have a plan. Sure she wanted a quiet birthday, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t surprise her. He might have taken some liberty in deactivating the security code on her door and letting himself in. He lit a fire in the fireplace and nudged Fidget aside to find the remote to the tv. He turned on the DVD player already knowing what would play. 

When The Red Shoes came on, he paused it, ready for her to come home. 

When she unlocked the door, she had a hunch he was already there. She saw his car outside and noticed the security deactivated. When she walked in, he was on the sofa next to the sleeping cat reading one of the books off her shelf.

“I don’t know how you read this stuff.” He said, smiling, not looking up.

“Half that book is in Greek, Harry.”

“Ah, no wonder.” He laughed, getting up and walking towards her.

“What are you doing here? I told you I had to go to the store.”

“Just thought I’d surprise you. What did you get?”

“Some lasagna...white burgundy.”

“Oh Ruth, how I love you.”

“Love you too.”

When the lasagna was almost finished cooking, he offered to plate it. “Let’s bring these into the living room. We can eat on the sofa.”

“What? Why?”

“I thought we could have a movie night. TV dinner.”

Ruth smiled, grateful that he respected her wish to have a night with no big celebrations. She followed him with her plate and glass of wine and made herself comfortable on the sofa.

“What are you doing…” She asked as he pressed play on the TV and The Red Shoes started. Then realizing what it was, she gasped. “Harry, you remembered.”

“Of course I did. How could I forget your favorite movie.”

They curled up together on the sofa after eating. Ruth had drunk her wine a little faster than she intended and she was feeling the beginning of tipsiness, falling farther and farther into his arms as she hummed along to the music of the movie.

He felt her breathing steady and he glanced at her to see if she was asleep. When he saw that he eyes were closed, he kissed her on the forehead, breathing in the scent of her shampoo that he loved so much. 

“Marry me, Ruth.” 

She opened her eyes slowly and turned to look at him, a look of love and shock combined on her face.

“Did I say that out loud?” He joked, knowing full well he still had all of his faculties. 

She blinked at him, the ending credits of the movie creating their own soundtrack. 

“Marry me. What are we waiting for?”

“Harry…”

“I mean it, for better or worse. I don’t want to live another day not being with you…What do you say?”

“Of course I’ll marry you.” She says up fully this time. “I would have married you eight years ago.”

“Well then, let’s make up for lost time, hm?”

She nodded, leaning in and kissing him, thinking that this was probably the best birthday she ever had.

  
  
  



End file.
